The present invention relates to a collapsible chair, and more particularly to a collapsible chair construction which is easily converted from in-use and to transport positions and vice versa.
Prior to the present invention numerous chair configurations have been proposed having a variety of in-use and transport positions. However, many of these chairs are difficult to transport, particularly over certain terrains such as beach sand, for example. Moreover, when these chairs are transported they usually comprise just one of a large number of items to be transported to a desired distant site. The heretofore chair constructions lack many of the readily apparent features of the present invention described below in detail.